lost in the Skye
by pianoplayer01
Summary: Skye has just moved to the Victorian Anubis house, will she trade a house full of sisters, including her twin, for a life of friendship? and will the mysterious boy with the blue eyes like her name mean more to her than she thinks? Jerome/OC
1. Chapter 1: welcome to Anubis house

**Ok, so I just finished reading the book marshmallow Skye by Cathy cassidy, if you love girly summer reads, I advise her new chocolate box girls series, the first two books are out now.**

**Any way I really wanted to write a chocolate box girl fanfiction, but I didnt know how or what to write for them, so I decided to make an OC character for Anubis house and let her wander around and have her own story there instead.**

**If you have read the chocolate box girl series and have any suggestions for this stories, as with all your reviews and comments they are welcome.**

**I may also be writing a lemonade mouth fanfiction, and continung with my shake it up story asap, just have a lot of home work at the minute.**

Skyes POV

Anubis house looms ahead of me, in all its Victorian splendour it is as though I have been taken back in time, to a place so much more magnificent to the ignorant than the present day.

Thats what I love about history, its so beautiful, so different in each era. The Victorians are so similar to us and yet unique in the way they dressed, there views, the stories they told one another. History to me is like magic, not always the kind with potions, but with emotional hauntings, ice queens and camp outs in the forest with my sisters to search for lost souls on halloween.

"Wow" the words evaporate in to the air in front of me, Im not quite sure whether the house is going to fall on me, looking up at such as height is like being in front of the Eiffel tower.

beep beep, oh there goes my cell phone. I open my bag and pull out the style of phone you only see in 90's television - flip phone, bright red and only reads in black and a weird filmy yellow that the screen seems to be even when its brand new?

"Hello, this is Skye, can I help you?"

"Hello deary, its Trudy your house mother, I was just wondering where you were is all, your a little late and the others are expecting you?" the voice is honey like, it drips all over me and calms the butterflies in my stomach.

"Well if you look out side of the door round about now..." a grin spreads across my face, this is exactly like the time mum threw the surprise party for Cherry and Paddy, we ended up realising they were already here before we had even finished decorating!

With this thought, I pressed the button to hang up, knocked three times on the wooden panelled door and picked up the patch work button bag at my feet.

The door swung open with a creak that reminds me of dieing fire works on bonfire night, and the smell to like toffee apples swirled through my nostrils allowing me to sigh at the warmth it provided.

"Welcome to Anubis house," Trudy smiled, pulling me in to a hug.

"Its good to be here," I smiled, and it is.

**Yes this chapter is very short, just wanted to write a little introduction through Skyes eyes although I will probably be writing a lot in the third person/nobodys POV.**

**Please review, I will update as soon as possible, please review for more chapters! :D**


	2. chapter 2: new acquaintances

**disclaimer!  
>Me: Skye do you want to say it?<br>Skye: sure, but does this mean I make some cool new friends?  
>Me: sure... "friends" being an understatement<br>Skye: ok... thats normal...  
>Me: Please just get the disclaimer over with so I can continue with the story?<br>Skye: Charlotte does not own house of anubis or the chocolate box series or any of the characters used, just the story.  
>Me: much appreciated... now... where was I:<strong>

Skyes POV:

Again I find the words leaving my lips before I can stop them, The air is so creamy and clean, not tinged with the bittersweet beach smell from back home, of lemonade, sea salt and coconut sun tan lotion.

"This house is beautiful" I manage to whisper through my awe, the carving is Ancient Eygptian, swirling tides, merpeople, Anubis himself is painted on to a creepy sarcophagaus on the wall.

"This place must be so... so..." My hands are flittering around in the air searching for the right words, but they arent there, there are no words to describe the sights building up like sunflowers around me.

The afternoon sun flows through the beaded windows, striking the crystals of the chandelier above me, pooling me in a mimick of yellow Paris light.

My eyes flicker closed as I absorb the gentle whispers of the creaking house, age has not crumpled it, only made its power stronger.

"I think the word your searching for is dull, boring perhaps?" a voice drawls in my ear, startling me in to jumping back with wide eyes.

A chuckle bubbles up like water from the voice of the stranger ,as I turn to see the person who so silently crept up behind me.

My heart stops as I meet his eyes; they are blue, like forget me nots only more alive and shining, deep like the ocean but not as violent, they have depth and warmth and ice all at once, I watch the laughter close up as I star at him in sielnce, the eyes become wary and cold all at once.

Desperate to keep those eyes as they were when the laughter of his beautiful smile met them I whisper, "Im sorry, Im new here, Im Skye, sorry that I was so startled by you its just I-I'm not very good with strangers..."

I do my best to keep my eyes on the ground, but my lashes have a life of their own allowing me to look up through the long spidery lashes in to his beautiful eyes once more.

My beating heart is a hummingbirds wings, pumping silver through my veins every time his eyes light up, the silver etching in to my heart words, words that are his name. I realise Im staring now but I cannot stop myself, he is like the boys I read about in history books, boys from long ago I have searched my whole life to find, never succeeding and yet here he is right in front of me... yet still I do not know his name...

"Evidently" he murmurs, circling me like a wolf, each circle bringing him closer to me.

I clench my fists, the nails digging in to the skin, in order to maintain composure around the nameless angel that imprison's me here in the corridor. Why did Trudy have to leave me alone here to go and fetch the others, who knows how long she'll be!

"oh?" I enquire to his previous statement, as I feel the warmth radiating from his skin to mine as he approaches.

"Evidently your not good with strangers," his finger reachers out and pulls on a strand of my hair, subtracting the previous seriousness of the tense room and creating one of laughter.

"For example, you could have asked me my name" he offered, his fingers stroking his chin in thought.

"ok then, what is your name?" I mock his accent, the way he speaks so flawlessly and fail miserably, but he laughs at me any way.

"Im Jerome," he smirks, "but inferiors refer to me as king Clarke" his chest puffs up in pride and he smiles down at me as I shrink from his hidden height when he had been slumped on the staircase railing.

"And you are?" he cues.

"Try and guess" I offer, and he nods already in thought.

"Let me think, are you an... Amelie?" I shake my head, although the name sounds nice like some thing from a ballet.

"Sapphire?" the closeness to my name makes my heart race even faster, " your getting warmer" I nod.

"Indigo?" I smile " to dark a shade of blue, guess again"

"Skye?" My smile fades in shock, " your good," I nod my smile returning.

He returns the smile, his eyes remaining as they were when he laughed before.

"How did you know my name?" I ask shyly looking down again, pinching my hands behind my back to make sure that this isnt all just some wonderful dream and Im going to wake up to Summer talking about ballet classes, and CoCo shoving a wagon wheel in to my face saying its a "breakfast revolution". I mean I love my sisters, even Honey, but this boy he's different, I already feel Ive known him my entire life, not mere minutes.

"Your eyes," he replies, startling me from my reverie.

He is gazing upon me warmly, "your eyes are skye blue"

"Like yours," I reply beaming up at him, before realising what I had said.

We both looked away blushing, smiling like mad idiots, Im guessing he's shy to, although his previous charm and flirtatious manners seem to suggest not always, that there is a hidden side to him.

"I hope your what Ive been looking for" I heard Jerome whisper under his breath as he smiled down at me.

"Me to" I found myself grinning.

Another blonde haired boy, much shorter than Jerome, walked out in to the corridor then, a foot ball under his sweaty arm pit.

Ah, every highschool has a jock.

"Hi Im Mick" he offers a palm to me after wiping his fore head with it.

Sweat creeps me out so I stay silent and frozen observing him warily. He doesnt seem to bad, but theres some thing about him that unnerves me.

Jeromes compuser has suddenly become silent also, he stands there frozen like a statue, eyes icy and steely like a dolls.

"She can do better than you Mick" Jerome growls.

"What you you gerk?" Mick laughs. I flinch and back up so that Im standing behind Jerome.

Micks goofy grin drops and he scowls at me "first impressions are every thing blondie, this is my school not yours," the menace of Micks words drops on me and I shiver.

Jerome grasps my hand behind his back, causing me to gasp as he gently pulls me through to the dining room. Im guessing Mick had come to get us for lunch because all of the other house members are already seated.

Jerome leads me to a seat beside him, I am grateful for his quickly earned friendship, surely my startled rabbit eyes have given away the fact that I feel a mouse around every one even those I am taller than. But he's different...

I wonder if this is what Cherry meant when she said "when you find the right guy you'll know" all that time ago...

"Alfie please, no food fights tonight, you to Jerome, give the new girl a peace offering?" A blonde haired girl in pink offers, tapping her nails tiredly on the table, whilst resting her chin in her palm.

"But Amber, you promised you were ok with the food fights as long as I didnt speak about aliens any more?" a boy with raven hair grumbled from his seat next to her.

"I agree with Amber, Alfie" Jerome smiles down at me "A peace offering to Skye."

"Fine!" the boy called Alfie crossed his arms across his chest and the sound of shuffling shoes as he attempeted to kick Jerome was heard through the momentary silence.

"Hi" a girl with wild wavy hair waves over at me "Im Nina, Im relatively new here to, but dont worry you'll fit right in" The boy next to her picks up her hand, she blushes scarlett tomato red.

"Im Fabian," he beams not removing his gaze from Nina's.

"The Romeo and Juliet," I find myself murmuring.

They blush and look away, the girl called Amber squeals some thing about their undying love and how it is so obvious whilst the conversation bursts back in to full swing.

At the opposite end of the table two girls are sat by one another, one of them with brightly coloured highlights in her hair and head phones in her ears, the other silent, her nose buried in a book, large chocolate yes twinkling away in a distant place.

The girl with the highlights looks up at me and grins, "Hey newbie Im Patricia and this is Mara if you were wondering" her eyes flicker over to Jeromes, he glares back and slowly shakes his head as though to signal a no.

She looks back to her ipod leaving me to see a confused Mara wave at me before returning to the pages of her novel.

Myself and Jerome continue to watch them for a few moments, before Jerome turns to me and smiles.

"Welcome to Anubis house, Skye... sorry I didnt catch your last name?" his eyes search mine playing the guessing game, I dont think he'll be as successful this time though.

"Skye, Skye Tanberry" I reply, tracing the cherry oak patterns on the table with my eyes.

"Jerome, Jerome Clarke, pleasure to make your aquaintance" he took my hand, shook it and didnt let go.

When he did let go, looking away with pink tinted cheeks, part of me wanted to reach out and take his hand back, while the rest of me revelled in the fact that I already might have fallen in love with a boy who lives in Victorian house.

Just as I feel I am about to swoon with happiness, Trudy walks in balancing plates on her arms, laying them neatly in front of each of us.

The dish is small. pasta salad, my favourite to take on beach picnics, but this doesnt come out loud this time.

So the plates are cleared by us eating instead of these seemingly regular food fights.

As I help Trudy clear up the dishes I cant help but watch as the others seperate from the table and Jerome slumps of alone up to his room, but I redirect myself in to conversation with Trudy.

Jerome could wait for now, I had washing up to do.

Then why did part of me yell out loud that already I had let my heart entwine to quickly with the hope of being loved by some one else.

Because... another part of me whispered... because you already have...


	3. chapter 3: heartfelt goodbye

Skyes POV

With the dishes cleared, I found myself following Trudys directions down the corridor to the dormitory set aside for me at the end of the boys dormitories.

Apparently there were none left in the girls, although Mara had shifted awkwardly at this when it had been stated as fact from Patricia.

Due to the fact that my bag had disappeared, I gathered maybe it would show up with my suitcase in my assigned room.

The room was white washed, a brown oak bed with a matching desk pushed against the wall, a closet beside it.

Simple was how I liked things.

Sure enough there on my bed was my patchwork button bag and my suitcase, waiting like me to understand fully what this place was like from day to day as the years went by for the other boarders. I was the only one of my sisters who had wanted to come to this boarding school, the others didnt understand how I could have ever wanted to leave home.

Especially Summer, she was so cross with me that she didnt speak to me all of the last evening we were together, and she hasnt spoke to me since then, almost two days ago now as Paddy drove me to the train station but we missed the train, so we went to a hotel for the night and then the next morning I made my way here.

I open my bag, bringing out all of my favourite things; my history books stacked neatly on the shelf, my photo frame of me and my sisters as the chocolate fairies at the gypsy caravan in the food fair, my Mozart statuette which I prop up by the pencil jar on the desk.

I hang up my few dresses and their matching hats in the closet, my shoes in a heap beneath and lay the uniform over the edge of my bed ready for school on Monday.

Lifting the button bag to store it in the wardrobe along with my suitcase, I realised there was extra weight at the bottom of it.

Reaching in suspicously as I dont recall packing any thing else, I pull out a neatly wrapped parcel, brown paper covered in stamps from all over the world tied with string.

Careful not to damage the paper my piano fingers I open the parcel to reveal Summers favourite pair of pointe shoes, the roses embroidered on had been a gift from her performance at the blue bird ballet theatre.

They were her most prized possession, so why did I have them? beaneath the shoes was a letter which I picked out to read:

_Dearest skye,_

_I realise that I havent spoken to you for the last few days before you leave, but it seems that if I say any thing else I will only end up trying to persuade you to stay._

_Im not mad at you Skye honestly Im not, I want you to be happy and enjoy your time away from home, but Im scared of being on my own, your my best friend and it scares me I wont see you for a whole year now!_

_I dont know if you'll have a computer there, so I wanted you to take a part of me with you, I packed these when you werent looking. I added some thing special._

_I hope you like them and care for them, I know you love ballet as much as I do secretly so maybe these will give you the boost you need?_

_Good luck at Anubis house you'll shine brighter than all of them, dont forget me to soon!_

_Love_

_your sister_

_Summer xxx_

I wipe away the tears and smile at the fact that she was never mad, my hands fish around the shoes to find this extra twist, I find it easily.

On the side embroidered in pale blue silk, artistic choreography is my name: Skye

I tye the shoes on to the post at the end of my bed before racing over to my desk, pulling out my cloud paper on the way.

My fountain pen flickers, leaving messy smudges on the paper but I dont care.

_Dear Summer,_

_I miss you already, and of course I was never mad at you!_

_No we dont seem to have computers here, but I promise to write as often as possible as long as you promise to write back?_

_Thankyou so much for your beautiful shoes, now I will dance every day, until I am as good as you are hopefully._

_You are my best friend, not just my sister and no matter where in the world I am, our adventures at Tanglewood, our family will always be ours, no one can take that from us never forget that my dearest sister._

_Its just time we both had a new adventure and learned to stand on our own two feet is all._

_Luckily we do have tv here, although the others seem to argue over it._

_I met this boy, his name is Jerome and he's being so kind to me. I think I might have found him Skye, you know how I was always babbling on about this dream guy, from my story books, I think I've found him in Jerome._

_Someones coming Id better go_

_love always_

_your twin sister and bestest ballerina friend ever_

_Skye xxx_

_p.s: Twin grin :D_


	4. Chapter 4: truth or dare

Skyes POV:

I quickly opened the desk draw, placing the packaging from the shoes and my pen and paper neatly on top.

Just as the draw slid shut a whirlwind of babbling pink burst through the door, followed by the rest of the Anubis girls, all of them looking around my room in what seemed disgust.

"Sorry" Nina whispered blushing looking at the carpet patterns "we didnt mean to barge in on you, its just we were wondering..."

"If you'd like to come to our sleepover?" Amber finished with a lipsticky smile, jazz hands waving wildly in the air.

I cant help but grin, they want to be my friends, although Patricia and Mara look a lot less thrilled by the fact Ill be joining them than Amber and Nina do.

"S-sure Id love to," I beam up at them "Should I change in to my PJ's now and bring my stuff upstairs or you can stay h-here..." They look around my room again before Amber bursts in:

"We can stay up in mine and Nina's room before we all go back to our own dormitories when we want to go to sleep"

"Thats not a real sleepover!" Patricia demands throwing her hands on her hips and scowling.

"Yes but we wont be staying up to late Patricia besides" Mara whimpers trying to keep the peace "Skye will want a good nights sleep after her long journey!"

"Fine!" Patricia scowls down at me as I back away closer to my desk.

"Ok girls lets go" Amber claps her hands, dragging Nina up the stairs as the rest of them follow unwillingly.

Just in case Jerome should come in to my room, I take out a notelet, writing on it in my fountain pen:

_Jerome,_

_the girls have invited me to a "sleepover", well not a real sleepover, Im just hanging out with them for a few hours before bed in Nina and Amber's room. Thankyou for being such a great friend to me already, I am so lucky to know all of you and I dont even know you all properly yet. Dont wait up, I dont want you to be tired, and If it was stupid for me to write this note when Im only upstairs I dont care, I just didnt want to worry you. Your the closest friend I have right now, I dont want to lose you._

_love_ _from_

_Skye __xxx_

would he notice the crossed out love and kisses? I didnt have time to write another note, so I placed it on my pillow, spraying a dab of my peach and raspberry perfume on the it before grabbing a flash light from the first aid kit under my bed.

I closed the door quietly behind me, my denim pumps not making a sound on the shiny parquet floor boards. The place was deserted, it felt almost ghostly knowing there were people behind every door living and breathing and you still couldnt hear any thing.

By the time I reached Amber and Ninas room, I was relieved to be one of the many trapped in side their own warm little bubbles away from the world, away from the silence outside.

"Hey Skye, we're trying to decide on a movie to watch come and help us pick" Patricia grinned, well she soon changed her tune thats for sure but Im not complaining.

Mara to was smiling and biting her nails shyly peeking at me from the corner of her eyes. Finally some one who may understand what it is like to not be a blabbermouth with every one all the time like Summer, she never understood...

I feel immediately guilty about the flash back on our arguement over Honey, before shoving all memories and thoughts of sisters and home to the back of my mind, Im here in Anubis house now and thats all that matters.

"What films have you got there?" I smile, flopping on to a furry purple bean bag next to Nina as we both burst in to a fit of giggles for no apparent reason.

"Well" Amber smirks, "We have the hunch back of notre dame, the disney version with all the cartoons, pretty much all the disney movies and then we found this old movie called dont look under the bed."

Amber squinted at the packaging of the Blockbuster rental, obviously from its tattered rental sign.

"Its from 1999, it was one of disneys last attempts at a horror movie!"

"Sounds creepy..." Nina whispers looking at her finger tips and then up to the rest of us.

"What? Im just saying Skye might not be in to creepy!"

A group of daringly glinting eyes look expectantly over at me, and I smile evilly flickering my torch on and off to make my face look hollow, whilst a contented Patricia flicks of the lights and lands in a green bobbly bean bag beside me.

"You know" she smiles nudging me with her elbow "you might not be to bad afterall"

As Mara started the dvd, I smiled to myself knowing I had made the majority of the girls happy, even if it would scare Nina senseless, she did have a sleeping mask with her she could cover her eyes and chicken out at any time.

**After the movie:**

"OK that was seriously creepy!" Nina screeched, I gave her an apology smile and she rolled her eyes smirking in an "its ok" kinda' way.

Patricia snuck up behind Mara and Amber, who were both staring at the blank screen in shock, before she jumped up on them.

"The boogey mans gonna' GETCHA'!" she growled, and Amber and Mara both hugged each other in fear.

"Patricia never do that again! you so made me nearly bite my new manicure of!" Amber grumbled as she folded her arms over her chest in defeat flopping back in to her chair.

"Come on girl's" Patricia laughed placing her cherry coke bottle in front of her crossed legs on the floor.

The other girls soon obeyed and sat around with her in the circle.

"What are you doing?" I question suspiciously as they all start chattering excitedly.

"Truth or dare of course, no sleepover is complete without truth or dare!" Nina sang patting the space beside her to join the circle. Nervously I took the seat knowing this would be very VERY interesting.

Patricia twirled the bottle, it landed on a trembling Mara.

"Mara mara mara" Patricia chuckled "truth or dare" every one made ghost noises except me, I hugged my knees to my chest wishing I were any one else or any where else but here right now in truth or dare.

"Truth" Mara sighed in defeat, flailing a dramatic hand to her brow like a damsel in distress who cant bear to see her lover ride away on his horse.

"Hmmm... is it true that Mick has a toy rabbit he sleeps with at night?"

Mara blushed before murmuring some thing unintelligible. "Sorry what was that I didnt seem to hear you?" Patricia joked cupping her ear towards Mara.

Mara giggled worriedly before full out laughing along with the other girls at what she said.

"No... he has a green and pink koala bear that his mum gave him on his first birthday"

"Wow that was some thing I was not expecting to hear! Fabian never told me about that, he's a great best friend" Nina sighed dreamily before I threw a pillow at her to knock her out of her fantasy and back in to reality. She laughed again and hugged the pillow close to her, breathing in the smell.

Mara whirled the bottle round, it landed on Patricia.

"Patricia" Mara smirked at Patricias now falling smile "truth or dare?"

"Truth" Patricia gained back her confidence looking over us all down her nose.

" Is it true you had a crush on Mick last year during the elections?" Mara didnt seem bothered by the fact that Patricia even might have a crush on her apparent boy friend.

"Yes, still do!" Patricia giggled throwing her feet stupidly up in to the air as she attempted to whirl around on the carpet failing miserably and landing on Ambers lap.

"Ok your turn to spin the bottle Patricia" Amber rolled her eyes sighed sarcastically and struggled to shove Patricia back up.

Patricia gracefully twirled the bottle again, it was sliding elegantly to a stop, and it landed on me...

"Ah Newbie" she smiled evilly, "truth or dare?"

I gulped all of the eyes were on me, challenging me and daring me, they wanted me to prove I wasnt a chicken or maybe that was just my paranoia but I was not about to become a chicken, especially not in Patricias eyes after I had only just managed to become her friend.

I gulped again, squinting my eyes shut, crossing my fingers and whispered "Dare..."

A circle of gasps chorused around me, and Patricias fingers strummed along her arm like a piano.

"Your dare is the last one tonight before we go to bed, but seeming as your new, this is both a truth and a dare!"

Every one gasped again and I could tell now it was going to be twice as bad as whatever it was going to be before.

"Which would you like first?" Patricia smiled in respect crossing her arms hesitantly across her chest trying to keep warm as drafts unfurled beneath the gap of the door.

"Truth?" I asked not really sure but she nodded taking it for an answer.

After a few seconds of thought she smiled raising a finger to show she knew what to ask.

"Is it true you have a big crush on slimey slime ball?" she asked leaning forward, her chin in her palm, eyes big and expectant, every one else I noticed edged forwards on their seats to.

"Sorry? whos s-slimeball?" I had a feeling I already knew the answer, was I that obvious?

"Jerome? is it true you have a crush on Jerome?" she questioned rocking back and fourth on the edge of her cushion.

I could feel my face burning, the colour of pretty poppies unfurling on my cheeks a shameful fire I could not extinguish.

I hung my head in defeat sighing "Yes its true"

Patricias eyes glinted dangerously. "Time for our dare for newbie then" all of the other girls nodded eagerly as I looked up in interest at the ceiling.

"I dare you to reveal your true feelings to Jerome and you have to kiss him before the clock strikes twelve tomorrow night" Patrica nodded satisified slumping back on her chair revelling in my gaping mouth much like that of a fishes.

"Prove your faith to Anubis house by doing this mission and gain our respect, now lets get back to our rooms before Victor does his second inspection of the night, its almost time for him to get back from his so called meeting with the staff" she rolled her eyes and strolled out of the room first.

Nina took out a blue studded silk eye mask and tucked herself up in bed with a sleepy goodnight. Amber wiped off her make up with the lights off "saying she didnt want us to see how hideous she truly was without it on"

So then it was only me and Mara left.

On our way out, we stood in the corridor for a moment not quite sure on what to say to one another. Mara was the first to break the silence with a now seemingly confident and driven manner. Her eyes were sincere as she turned to me.

"Do you really like Jerome?"

I blush and nod "I know I havent know him long, but he's so different from any guy Ive ever met. I really like him, and to be honest even though Ive known him a day, it feels like I have known him all my life. I just..." I sigh dropping my flailing arm searching again for the perfect word to my side "Im sorry I cant explain but I feel it here" I place my hand on my heart, sincerity and truth in every word and glinting in my eyes.

She nodded a smile coming to her face.

"He's lucky to have you Skye, treat him better than any of us ever could, please just take care of him, theres more than what meets the eye."

"What do you mean?" I questioned confused.

"Your going to have to learn that from Jerome Im afraid" she smiled, her white teeth like milk to her caramel coffee skin. She was quite pretty when she smiled.

"You should smile more often you know? being shy only stops you being happy"

"I will if you will?" she offered smiling at me and offering me her hand.

"I promise to make an attempt" and with that we shook hands, said good night and turned of in to our different rooms.


	5. Chapter 5: ocean to ocean

Skyes POV:

I ran through the corridors to my room, determined to get through the ghostly corridors as silently and quickly as possible.

As I rounded the corner, the flash of a person in a yellow jacket caught my attention - they were heading towards my room. It was the care taker - Victor!

Wait a second - why was he heading towards my room? Probably to check up on me and make sure I was in bed, I was relieved for a moment, until I realised that I wasnt in my bed. Hiding behind the wooden pillars on the wall, I shuffled with mouse foot steps along the corridor down to my room, the silence was deafening, roaring in my ears, a painful screeching only people with really big ears would hear if a plants stem were broken in two.

I heard the door open as I flattened my chest against a corner wall out of his sight but still close enough to hear.

Soon enough he came back out, marched along the corridors and slammed the door to his office at the top of the stair case grumbling to himself under his breath as he rounded the corner. I couldve easily been spotted had he turned around, but he never did.

I didnt risk it after that, I started up and ran back to my room, slamming my door and yet closing it gently behind me in order to not make a noise.

My ragged breathing slowed as I cooled my face on the wooden panelling of the door, breathing in the scent of pine mingled with my perfume. Hmmm my scent was already settling in, proving my space.

I turned around and automatically tried to hide, for there beneath my quilts there was the shape, and that shape could only be a person. But who could be in my room?

Picking my fountain pen up as my only defence, I tiptoed over to my bed and lifted the covers gently because the person would be much safer were they sleeping.

The covers were pulled right over the persons head and they lay there silently, their chest rising and falling like the gentle waves of a tide breaking on the shore.

The covers drew back to reveal a sleeping Jerome, I sighed in relief placing my pen back in the jar and giggling softly as he snored.

I drew up my chair by his side simply watching him sleep, I saw how peaceful he was and I wondered what he could be dreaming of. He began mumbling in his sleep, only meaning as I learnt from Honeys sleep talking, he was in the deepest part of sleep before waking up.

I rested my chin on my palm, waiting for his words to begin to make sense.

"mhhm so beau" he turned over, facing me and for a moment I thought my noise had wakened him but he remained asleep.

"So beautiful Skye" he mumbled, I felt my heart skip a beat, he called me beautiful in sleep or not. "Lovely Skye" he mumbled again smiling in his sleep and I beamed more than a cheshire cat in that moment. He might like me to.

I reflected on tonights events, on the whole day, on my whole life as I waited for him to waken. For about 20 minutes I just sat there thinking, trying not to reach out and stroke his cheek, to stroke his messy tousled gold locks.

Then I remembered, the note! the note that I had left, where was it.

Gently as I could and praying I didnt wake him I searched the bed for my note, but didnt find it. However I did find another rather crumpled piece of paper lying beneath a fallen piece of quilt on the floor.

I picked it up, smoothing it out silently as I crept back to my chair by Jeromes side.

My eyes roamed the paper picking out the words and gleaming I swear as they did:

_Skye,_

_You told me not to wait UP so I didnt, Im on the ground floor and waiting if thats what you meant. Sorry for the sarcasm old habits die hard.  
>Anyway, tomorrow the Anubis kids are going in to town on the bus and I just wondered if you'd like to go with erm with me?<br>Id love to ask you this in person but to be honest Im to chicken with your skye eyes._

_love_

_your Jerome xxx  
>p.s: we need to talk<em>

My breath caught in my throat at those last words: was he breaking up with me before we'd even gone out? I folded the paper in half and put it in my school bag by the door, before tiptoeing to the bath room to get changed.

I showered quickly ,thankful now for the fact the walls kept the corridors so silent from prying ears, before shutting of the water I looked up in to the water droplets and remembered all the romantic stories about people dancing in the rain that I had read over the years. Seemed a really romantic part of history, although romance is not some thing easily invented so I suppose every thing seems cliche.

Once dressed in my white lace night gown I brushed my teeth and crept back to my room, catching sight of Mick sneaking down the corridor to. He must be going to see Mara. I shuddered as I thought of Micks threats but tried to ignore them as I pondered a more important question; where on earth was I going to sleep when Jerome was taking 40 winks in my bed?

I could hardly go and bother Nina and the others now, they would all be asleep.

Once back in the safe cosy warmth of my dark little room, I wrote by torch light a note to Jerome.

_Dear Jerome_

_I would love to go with you to town tomorrow, sorry I wasnt back sooner tonight, got caught up in a game of truth or dare with Patricia and the others. Ill tell you all about it tomorrow.  
>I hope you sleep well in my bed, dont worry Ill sleep on the floo...<em>

_"_No you most definitely will not sleep on the floor," a tired voice full of sleep whispered from the bed, I clutched at my heart in fear before sighing in relief that it was simply the angel.

"Ah sleeping beauty your awake" I smiled placing my note and pen on my desk before returning to his side, picking up his hand and squeezing it as he yawned.

He shifted in the bed, practically pulling me down on to the duvet beside him.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, a sickly feeling grasping me as my stomach did back flips, making my nose pinched in nervousness as I closed my eyes suddenly.

I landed beside him, his arms pinning me down so I could not clamber out.

"No Skye you are not sleeping on the floor!" he demanded again a dangerous glint in his eye.

"And what makes you think Ill listen to you?" I challenged, fighting against his strength trying to break free and failing miserably.

His arms just kept bringing me back. Finally I gave in and lay there beside him, facing him, one of his arms beneath his head as he lay on the pillow.

"I got your note" he said.

"Oh right... " I replied, looking up at the sky any where but at him. But if he was going to fight that way so was I. "I got yours to" we both looked at each other then, warily, the brink of some thing in our minds trembling.

"Jerome Id love to go with you to town tomorrow" I whispered, he smiled and flung his arms around me, I giggled breathlessly as he lay back down.

"You said we needed to talk about some thing" I whispered shifting nervously and again gazing up at the ghostly white ceiling, only to have my chin tilted back to face him, eyes to eyes, ocean to ocean.

"Skye I know I havent known you to long, its just what you said in your note it got me thinking and..."

"Oh no" I groaned my hands covering my face as my back arched in to the air. "This is not good, not good!" I babbled on with myself, standing up still covering my eyes and pacing round the room bumping in to closets and walls and every thing else on my path of utter destruction.

"Skye Skye whats wrong" his voice showed concern as he grabbed my hand and brought me back to the bed, sitting me down beside him.

"The guy always says that at the beginning of the speech when they say they arent interested, but I know there is no chance you could ever like me and I know Ive only just met you its just I really really like you and its like Ive known you my entire li-" I was cut of as he gently pressed his lips to my cheek.

"Will you go to town with me tomorrow?" he asked " I already told you Jerome, of course I will" he smiled before replying "thats it, thats all I wanted to talk about."

His eyes suggested other wise but I didnt argue as I lay back down, his arms around me.

Once I wasnt facing him it was easier to talk. "Jerome?"

"Hmmm?" he murmured resting his chin on my neck making me shiver. "Do you really think Im beautiful?"

"Of course I do! didnt I tell you?" I giggled, "you were talking in your sleep"

He laughed with me as we fell in to sleep "I would think you were beautiful even in death Skye Tanberry..."


	6. Chapter 6: swan

Skyes POV:

Morning came to soon, the alarm on my phone jolted me in to action. Turning the phone of as quickly as I could, I dropped it back in to my desk draw, grabbed a dress from my closet and raced to the bath room.

Once I was dressed, I crept back to my room, closing the door and found myself staring at the bed in puzzlement, the previous night came flooding back and I giggled in delight at the memory.

A note was rolled up in my ballet shoes as I approached them to put them in my bag along with the letter Summer had sent me and the letter I had written in reply.

I loosened the ribbon keeping the note bound to read:

_Dearest Skye,_

_I have gone with the others to school to practise for our bands performance in the talent show, sleep well you look so peaceful when you are sleeping._

_Sorry I had to leave so early, and by the way I like you to, thats what you said in your sleep you know?_

_we are meeting at the bus stop at 3 but Ill meet you at the house or around at 2:30_

_love_

_Jerome xxx_

I tucked the note neatly in to my desk draw, it seemed this would be my letter draw from now on, much better than on line messages in my opinion.

But now I had to continue my promise to Summer and find a dance studio. The house was once again deserted as every one had left obviously to rehearse. I crept in to the kitchen, snatching an apple from the fruit bowl and pushing it into my bag to snack on later.

Trudy was humming to herself and stirring some soup in a pan on the stove.

"Trudy?" I called and she turned to me with a big smile, the only facial expression I had seen her with so far.

"Is there a dance studio here I can practise in?" I queried my eyes following the swinging lamp shade over head.

"Oh yes sweetie" after a few minutes of directions I thanked Trudy and headed towards the school.

The dance studio was relatively easy to find, also deserted, no one else here must be that big a fan of dancing.

I took of my black lace ups replacing them with the beautiful new pointe shoes, then warmed up over by the barr. I saw an old cassette player, so I put on my Debussy - arabesque I.

The music looped out of the speakers so beautifully, I couldnt help but be glad that my sister could see through me so well some times. The music was creamy, like water, a whole new world, exciting and fizzing all around once you plunge in.

I closed my eyes and let my blood sing, the music burst in every cell, I was a swan and the feathers grew from my arms, I was soaring over the school over the clouds in to the deep blue sky, I was swooping over the marshmallow plants in our back garden, leaping over the gypsy caravan, landing in the grassy meadow to skip to the stream from which I drank and dove in to, and then I was flying through a night full of stars.

My feet did not hurt from the work, the wooden blocks did not affect my toes, years of private practise had kept me in good shape, I liked the lace of my dress dancing to around me almost as though it were trying to keep up with my dancing.

the music drifted to a gently close and I spread my arms gracefully standing on one toe so I was left in an arabasque. The music stopped and slow applause built behind me , startling me in to falling.

Gentle arms helped me back up, "Skye I had no idea you could dance like that!" Jerome smiled down at me his eyes blue and wide.

I felt the blush growing, "its nothing compared to my sister summer really, shes the talented one, just forget what you saw"

Jeromes brow creased in confusion.

"But you were breathtaking you have to enter for the talent show!"

"Jerome Im not good enough please just leave it" the flash backs are coming back and I dont want them.

He opens his mouth to continue his encouragment but closes it again, an idea seeming to spark in his mind.

"How about if I dance with you?" he whispers looking around to make sure no one is listening. "We can dance to some thing, any thing you like?"

The shock must show on my face and he chuckles, his finger pushing up my chin as he takes my hand and leads me in my daze out side in to the chilly summer air.

"Indeed little Skye I do dance, years of training, royal ballet academy, but alas my parents considered me a waste of time. However I am extremely how do you say light on the feet"

He drops in to a graceful bow at my feet.

"OK then rehearsals begin tomorrow, but right now lets go SHOPPING!" we race each other back to Anubis house, and I cant help but feel on top of the world. Ballet, my sisters friendship and a new amazing boy who is a friend? it all seems to good to be true.

I wish I had known what was coming around the corner...


	7. Chapter 7: set yourself free

Skyes POV:

My heart was racing as I followed Jerome down the pavement to the bus stop, his hands in his pockets as we both caught our breath from the previous run. We didnt want people to know just how close we had gotten so quickly, especially not Patricia.

Now my only problem was making sure that she saw us kissing at exactly 12 our Cinderella moment.

"Skye? SKY-EE?" Jerome waved his hand in front of my face, snapping me back in to reality. "Oh sorry Jerome I blanked out for a second there..." I blushed as he smirked at me.

When the others started piling on to the bus, Jerome kissed my cheek quickly whispering "You are just to sweet for your own good" making my blush deepen, our fingers losing one another as we spiralled to the top of the large red double decker bus.

As the others enrolled deep in conversation, on the bus I could have sworn Patricia innocently seated behind me whispered "guess we dont have to worry about lover boy then huh Skye?" but the only reaction I got when I turned around was a cold blank glance, that cut so deeply I thought I would remain frozen there forever.

"So whats every one going to do in town today?" Jerome asked every one, his arm lightly resting on the rail behind my seat, as we tried our best to suppress gazing at one another, glancing at each other with smiles from the corners of our eyes every so often.

"Well I need to go to the new sports store, I need to get new foot ball boots seem as some people filled the last ones with orange feathers and glue" Mick glared at Jerome as Alfie smirked, and Mara snuggled closer to Mick trying to calm him down.

I felt Jeromes smirk stiffen as Mara got closer to Mick and they carried on the conversation with the rest of the Anubis gang.

"Jerome, ignore them shes only doing that to make you jealous, dont let her see a reaction she isnt worth it" I whispered in his ear, feeling the jealousy wrap around me like Nagini, Harry Potter seemed so less complicated than our own little spider web dramas right now.

"I know" he whispered back, I shivered at his breath on my neck and tried to look away, but I was seated in a corner and he was trapping me between the rail and him, I didnt want to fall and so was forced to look him in the eyes or close my own, I went for blinking naiively in order to show of my naturally long lashes.

"Its just you are worth it" Jerome whispered to me, his breath warm and spice against my cold skin, the goose bumps prickled as I smiled up at him.

The bus began to pull up, it was now or never, we were both leaning in our lips about to brush, eyes flickering closed when "This isnt a l'oreal advert you know!" Patricia smirked, making us both jump blushing out of our embrace.

Patricia seemed determined on making sure I did not win this dare, but I didnt know what she would do if I didnt pass, would she tell Jerome every thing that had happened herself?

"Come on girls lets go, guys we'll meet up with you later!" Amber squealed as she dragged a reluctant Nina behind her, who was waving at Fabian as though being marched of for a life time.

Patricia and Mara linked elbows as they wandered down the stairs to, until soon it was only me left among the boys who eyed me suspiciously.

"Ill meet you in the coffee shop later, now run or you wont catch them up!" Jerome whispered in my ear stroking my arm gently. I smiled gratefully up at him before rushing after the girls.

Once amongst them I forgot all about the boys, rushing to the post office with Mara to post my letter to summer.

"You have sisters?" I asked Mara as I licked the stamp for my letter, attaching a ballerina sticker sprayed with my perfume beside it.

"Me? oh yes, one younger sister, she has leukemia so my parents figured it was easier to schedule hospital appointments and such if I continued an uninterrupted education elsewhere."

Mara looked away awkwardly as I looked at her in shock, "Mara I-I-I" I couldnt come up with a single sentence to tell her how awful I found that but she smiled meekly up at me as we strolled over to the post box, red and shiny like the bus.

"Its ok, my sisters like my best friend and we talk all the time, how can I blame my parents for wanting to protect both me and her? one day I know she'll get well and we can be a proper family again" Mara smiled at me "I cant wait for the day"

"Wow" I give her a weak attempt at a smile, it comes out to watery though "I thought I had it bad..."

Mara looks at me again in shock "you have problems with your sister?"

"Well my twin sister Summer, she's great you know if you want to pull pranks on new people at school and they dont know theres some one who is your perfect match, but theres times when I think she feels we are exactly the same. Like we have another sister Coco, she's the youngest of us, obsessed with animals and I dont think Summer grasps how much like Coco I am compared to herself. I love ballet just like Summer, but Ive always felt second best, so I quit dancing lessons and practised privately in the mirror rooms after school. I never told her that,"

It felt so strange that I could only just explain this to myself and yet I was finally telling some one. "I have another sister Honey, shes the eldest. My mothers just remarried and Paddy, our step dad, is lovely just like his daughter Cherry and its amazing having another sister. But Honeys mad about all of it and now that Cherry and Honeys old boy friend Shay are together, Honeys just gone out of control."

I sigh "Every thing just seems such a mess! I just love old fashioned things, as soon as I saw Anubis house some thing just carried me here like a dream and now I just feel so much more..."

Mara nodded at me knowingly "So much more free?" She offered placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah" I sighed in defeat, glad she understood and didnt think me weird.

"Skye, I havent ever met your sister, but I already know you are much more thoughtful than her, no offence to her at all, shes your twin, like parts that attach together, its just whereas she seems blank you have the ideas, have faith in yourself"

"Thanks Mara, Ive never really talked to any one about this before, my best friend Millie changed so much before I left she became obsessed with boys literally, she became best friends with my sister, every one prefers summer to me, I feel like... winter" I sigh and then giggle at the absurdity of my words.

Mara watches me concerned before linking elbows with me.

"You need a fun day out, and now your here you dont have to worry about living up to your sister. Forget the past Skye you have a new family here for the mean time and you can return to the old whenever you like just..."

The letter slipped from my hand in to the mail box

"Just set yourself free" and with that I found myself being dragged down a little grey cobblestone street in to the warmth of a new beginning.


	8. Chapter 8: clothes shopping

Skyes POV:

Mara showed me the sights and gave me a brief tour of the little town, as soon as we reached a store called Scarlett owl though, she dragged me inside and we saw the other girls searching through racks of brightly coloured dresses and costumes.

Nina walked out of the changing rooms dressed in a black wig with red crosses drawn through her eyes, she looked exactly like Sally Stitch from the chain letter episode in ghost whisperer.

I screamed and every one turned to look at me. I blushed beetroot.

"What're you guys doing you scared poor Skye half to death" Mara soothed and soon I was back to my usual pasty complextion nodding to agree with Mara while I caught my breath.

Patricia smirked, folding her arms and shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"We're halloween costume shopping!" Patricia grinned evilly, "so much for you not scaring easily" she chuckled. "Well Nina I dont think thats the costume for you" Amber smiled in distaste " you dont exactly fit the goth criteria"

"But the halloween dance isnt for a month yet!" Mara complained throwing her hands in the air to show her apparent frustration.

Amber nodded popping a cherry mint in to her mouth "I know but we need to look fabulous and animated at the same time!" she threw us each a bunch of costumes, including me.

"I really dont look good in costumes Amber I might just skip the dance..."

"What?" she screeched and every one turned to look at me to. "You have to go, its the social gathering of the term, even the kids from Osiris are going and they are have like the coolest fashion sense ever, they even have the new Japanese cell phones that arent even available here yet!" she continued to sort through costumes.

"Besides you dont want to disappoint Jerome do you?" I froze turning back around to her paling.

"What about him?" If she was going to play dumb then so was I.

"Oh c'mon we all know theres some thing going on between you, he's obviously going to ask you to be his date" Amber stated matter of factly as Patricia and Nina nodded and Mara looked sheepishly down at her boat lace ups.

"Nothing is going on with me and Jerome," I lied feeling the heat rise to my face as the other girls cooed and giggled around me, clucking like hens.

"Of course there is and if your so determined not to halloween shop, we'll just have to give you a make over so he can see how stunning you are on the ride home," Amber giggled primping her hair in the mirror and showering it with a bottle of hair spray.

"But Amber I-" "Nope no excuses your having a make over and-" "Amber!" "What Skye?" "I was just going to say its 11:30 and Im supposed to be meeting him in private at the coffee shop at 12!"

Ambers smile dropped and she clapped her hands "then lets get to work"

I was suddenly lost in a sea of the girls as they handed me various out fits to try on. Im not one for fashion but they had good taste, a pair of denim shorts with a dark green woollen jumper matching tights and a red hat, with brown snuggly high knee boot's was soon mine after various other out fits, but they soon gathered after around the 28th-31st outift I wasnt a skirt and high heel girl.

"Well you never know" Amber wavered after I rejected her last frilly pink tank top.

I checked my phone, it was already 11:05 and I had absoloutely no idea where the coffee shop was, so that was a good excuse sorted at least instead of just casually saying "oh I have a dare with the girls so I have to guess you at midnight Jerome oh yeah and I have to have proof so do you mind if I record that moment?"

The girls brushed out my hair and circled me as we walked, they were supposed to be directing me to coffee shop if we were even heading in the right direction that is, but sure enough I soon found myself outside of a cosy little cafe, the windows showing a toasty room with round wooden tables and mix and matched chairs.

It was crazy and I loved it.

And there hunched up in the corner of the window was the bright blue eyes arctic and cold, with hope piled high as he waited for me to show up.

I turned around to tell the other girls they could leave now but they had already gone, I saw Mara give me a thumbs up from the corner of the street.

As I walked in to the cafe, a tinkling bell announced my arrival and Jeromes head snapped up, a smile plastered across his face as his eyes widened and took in my new outfit.

"You like?" I asked batting my eye lashes and straightening out my red scarf, throwing the other half of it behind my neck. It was summery winter and woollies were essential as the autumn closed in around October.

He nodded his head enthusiastically and I couldnt help but chuckle as his tousled blonde fringe fell in to his eyes and he swiped away the hair swiftly in order to look back up at me.

Entranced by his eyes I sat down in the seat across from him.

"So what would you like to do then?" I asked, leaning an elbow on the table and resting my chin in my palm.

He smiled down at me, still taller even when sat down at the table.

"Well we need to get you a dance costume" he beamed, a daring glint in his eye.

"You likewise, I cant wait to see you in a leotard" I winked as he blushed and swirled his milk shake. "Hey what flavour milk shake is that?" I grinned as he blew bubbles, they splashed on to my hands as I giggled so I slurped away the little drops.

The taste of vanilla surrounded my mouth and I sighed contentedly.

"These are even better than the vanilla shakes at the mad hatter back home!" I laughed, but Jerome just stared at me quizzically.

I rolled my eyes "its the place we hang out in my village, I'll answer you questions as we walk, walk and talk, thats good right?"

He slurped up the remainder of his milkshake, letting the gloopy mixture condense from the glass walls as we thanked his server and wandered back out in to the street.

"Right you are" he grinned before wrapping an arm around my waist.

I shivered and he immediately gestured to remove his jacket, which I declined quickly, wrestling my arms on to his shoulders to make his action impossible.

"No need to be gentlemanly Im fine" I smile kissing the tip of his nose and giggling as he likewise goes pink.

His arm rests once more around my waist and I sigh, my head sinking in to his shoulder as wander in to Thistledown street.


	9. Chapter 9: midnight

Skyes POV:

"Jerome where are we going?" Jeromes hands were covering my eyes and he refused to let me see a single thing.

"Ok you can look now" I opened my eyes to see in front of me the door of a dressing room, a beautiful blue lace ballet dress with a shawl like wings was hung up in front of me.

"Jerome its beautiful surely you didnt..." my eyes widened and he smiled down at me "but this must have cost like-" he covered my mouth with his hand and beamed "It doesnt matter how much it cost Skye as long as you dance with me in the talent show Im happy."

I knew he wouldnt let me protest so I simply nodded.

"Now go try it on!" he pushed me gently in to the changing room, and I followed his orders locking the door behind me.

I looked at myself in the mirror, the blue made me look paler than normal, my chocolate hair tumbling like an untamed waterfall around me.

I unlocked the door and walked out so Jerome could see.

"Skye you look beautiful he smiled, rising from his bored position on the plastic waiting room chair to hold me in his arms.

"Thanks your making me blush, I still dont look as pretty as Summer though", Jerome rolled his eyes at me again, kissing the top of my head as I snuggled in to his shoulder."I havent even met your sister yet and I already know your more amazing than her" I smiled wishfully at the hope that once he did meet her, this fact would remain true.

Once I was dressed back in my new outift, Jerome put the dress back in to its bag and carried it with another he explained held his costume.

"That one contains mine" he coughed a worried expression on his face. I kissed his hand which was laced with mine as we walked. " You'll look great" I encouraged "Im just sad that you were mean enough to see my costume and yet I wasnt allowed to see you in yours!"

He laughed at my attempt of anger, which was obviously far to weak to fool him.

We headed back to the bus stop, the evening settling in the sky dark and few trembling stars appearing over the trees on the horizon. I smiled up at them.

"Star light star bright first little star I see tonight wish I may wish I might give me but one wish tonight" I closed my eyes and wished more than any thing that me and Jerome would always remain together, that we really were meant to be.

I opened my eyes to see Jerome watching me fascinated.

"What did you wish for?" he asked smiling "I cant tell you that then my wish wouldnt come true" I whispered silently back.

On the bus ride home, the excited buzzing of chatter and laughter on the way here was no longer a friend, tired silence filled all of us and Patricia observed mine and Jeromes every move like a hunter. Her eyes roaming to our entangled hands and my head rested in the crook of Jeromes shoulder.

"Skye I know I havent known you that long but it feels like Ive known you forever," he smiled warmly down at me, I looked up at him through my lashes trying to dazzle him as Bella had said Edward dazzled her once in twilight, although Im not that big a fan at all.

"I feel the same way Jerome" I smiled and then, he was leaning in towards me, his arms tightening around my waist. I leaned in to my smile brushing against his.

I breathed in his smile, it was like spice and toffee apples, cinnamon, a warm christmas like scent and his touch set me on fire like spectacular bonfire night fire works.

Patricia coughed, but nothing could stop us this time, his lips pressed against mine and mine against his.

I was ice he was fire and in one we consumed the other, our hearts beat at the same time, our breathing became ragged and his fingers were in my hair.

It didnt feel real, it was nothing like what you read about in books and yet it was every thing the same, it was a cliche but it was new, it had never been done before, and the final bit of my heart was his, he had all of me.

We eventually broke apart, resting our foreheads together as the others wolf whistled and cheered.

"Wow" Jerome whispered kissing the skin under my ear making me shiver.

"Yeah" I breathed and he chuckled fondly at me, his icy eyes warm and alight with a shining silver yellow gleam that flowed and bubbled like a Paris brook on a spring day surrounded by daffodils.

Patricia gaped at us as the clock struck twelve, and just like that I had completed my dare, I had told my Jerome how I felt and Patricia could not have been more fuming.


End file.
